


How will I survive without my best friend?

by kallisti (mshivangi)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshivangi/pseuds/kallisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These events take place after Jane shows Maura the ring Casey gave her and Maura leaves Jane after saying “How will I survive without my best friend?” in Season 4 episode 13.<br/>Maura is very emotional and Jane is trying to tell her the fact that "It meant nothing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How will I survive without my best friend?

Maura enters her office with mixed emotions. Why was she feeling like this? Jane is someday supposed to marry someone off and she will have to say goodbye, someday. She is angry with herself for thinking about it too much. She is even angry at her tears for coming out like this in front of Jane.

Before she can think any further, she hears, “Dr. Isles, why would you do that?” She turns to find Detective Frost standing at the back. How did he know what she did? He resonated her feelings. Confused, she asked, “I am sorry Detective, do what?” He cannot possibly know about her conversation with Jane.

“Encourage my girlfriend to move to China!” Barry replied.

Oh right. Neda. He is talking about Neda. “I wasn’t encouraging her, I was simply being a sounding board.” Maura said defensively. She vaguely remembers her conversation with Neda. She was thinking about Jane and her decision on Casey marriage proposal.

“Really? The pain over a break up will fade. The regret that you put him before yourself won’t.” was all Barry said.  
Maura remembers now what she said and she knows well why she said that. She doesn’t want Jane to leave. People can’t survive on one shoe, Jane is her other half. She just said it out loud before Neda. She was way out of context, she realized now. She chose the best worst time to voice her feeling about Jane and Casey’s relationship.

Maura sighs deeply at that thought and says apologetically, “I am so sorry. I… That is out of context…I didn’t”. I didn’t want Jane to leave and I was facing all these new emotions. I fear losing her and I just said that when Neda was talking about parting. 

All things she wanted to say to Barry but he sternly cut her off. “She is leaving on Friday, thanks to you”.

“Oh”

Maura cannot process so much emotions at one time. The prospect that Jane might leave is already giving her new waves of emotions and now the feeling that she betrayed Barry. Barry must be feeling the same way or worse the way she is feeling. Neda is leaving, date is decided. Decision is being made. She feels awful being a part of it. She would also had been very mad if any person would advise Jane to leave Boston, her job and... well… her.

She knows she was being selfish thinking that Jane will stay here. She also knows very well that Jane is in love with Casey and Casey loves her. She is happy for Jane. Right?  
She is leaning on her desk, head in her hand, feeling her head will explode. Just as she heard a knock on the door. 

She looks up. Jane is standing there. Ring is now in her pocket and she is looking at her with a concerned expression. Maura looks at her and she feels her headache waning away. Jane has that effect on people around her. She is a problem solver, a reliable person around whom you always feel safe, emotionally and physically.

She gets that warm feeling by looking at her in her heart and the thoughts that she might leave her made Maura crease her eyebrows and press her lips together. She is holding back another tear. Jane walks in with uncertainty. She looks at Maura baiting with a little smile. Maura takes it and smiles at her tilting her head a bit. 

Jane comes in silently and hugs Maura tightly and Maura let all her anxiety fade away in that embrace. Jane holds her till her breathing became stable. Maura releases the grip and looks at Jane. 

“I am so sorry Maura. I am such a douchebag. I was so engrossed with my feelings that I didn’t stop to even think what it must be for you.”

Maura didn’t say anything, so Jane continued. “You are a big part of my life.” Jane opened her mouth to say something else when her phone rang. She looked at it frustrated, Maura saw it was Casey. Jane hung it. Jane looks at Maura and started to say something. Maura cuts her off and says, “Go. I will be all right.”

Jane looks at her. Maura gave her her best smile. Jane smiled and she said, “Anyways, General’s wife need a full time M.E.” Jane starts to leave.

“Why would they need…” Maura started confused. Jane laughed and left out the door giving her a wink just turning around the corner of her office.  
Maura smiles wholeheartedly. She loves her best friend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane enters the dirty robber and see Maura sitting in their favorite booth. She already feels light-headed seeing her best friend. She is tired to her bones with finding out the real killer and Casey going away. But right now all she can think of how wonderful was Maura in gifting her a Thai massage.

“Is Anggong booked”, she asks Maura sitting opposite her. It is funny that she is perfectly comfortable in not feeling the need to ask if she may sit there. It’s her place! 

Being a perfectly good friend and human being, her best friend was already on her toes to book Anggong for her. “I can call her”, says Maura.

“No. Don’t. I want to wallow. What an awful case” and how awful it is to finally be hit with the truth that Casey has left and she is not that heartbroken, confused or angry. She is just tired. This emotion ride is not for you Jane Rizzoli. Stick to your guns, Jane added in her mind.

“And he is still mad at me”. Jane looks up at Maura seeing the obvious tension on her face by looking at Barry at the bar. She knows Maura will not just stop worrying and feeling sorry every time someone is mad at her. She can’t just let it go when she thinks she has hurt someone and makes it her life mission to apologize. 

“Did you apologize?” Jane already knew the answer. “Yes. Repeatedly” Jane smiles watching her expressions. 

“He will get over it”, Jane said knowing fully well that Barry is not the one to hold grudges for long. He will eventually see that Maura intentions were not bad. How can her intentions ever be bad? Its Maura for god’s sake!

At that instant Barry decided to come over and take a seat next to him. Jane gives Maura a knowing smile as to what is to come next. As expected, Frost forgives her and they move on to their conversation.

“I am still mad”.

“I am still sorry”.

“I am still wallowing”, Jane adds to be the buffer between her two friends.

She looks at Maura. Finding that her best friends is feeling a little better now that all is good again in the world. She is amazed at how that little glint in her eyes can make her heavy emotional life lighter already.

“This sucks”, Barry said. Jane reflects back to the case and Casey. Ha, these two things sounds so similar. And obviously her tired body is thinking about the massage session with Maura. She smiles at the thought. 

“We know two Thai masseuses.” Jane added with a mischievous grin. “Excuse me”, Barry is shocked and confused to what she is referring to. 

As expected Maura jumps in to rescue her words or rather clear the statement. She starts with a slight laugh in her voice. “Certified massage therapist, Detective Frost…”Jane looks at her with the same grin as Maura continues addressing Jane now “from the prestigious Lotus Palm School”. Jane chuckles at it. Maura looks so innocent and cute when she explains. And her eyes are sparkling, that adds to her charm.

“Mmm…and who hasn’t heard of the Lotus Palm School!” Jane looks at Barry with a straight i-am-making-fun-of-Maura face. 

Barry fully understanding and not fully understanding at the same time says, “Okay… Well in that case...”

“I get Angong”, Jane states as a matter-of-fact and honestly to see the look on Mura’s face. 

“You can’t call dibs. You had her last time”, Maura retorts.

Jane is and always enjoyed making Maura say those things. And Maura making that jealous face is the cherry on cake. Jane does not want to spoil this, whatever is going on here.  
And although Barry is not speaking anything Jane tells him to give them both a minute. Perfect way to continue this little batter with her best friend. All her pain and worries slips away when she is with her.

She turns to Maura “I too can call dibs”. Jane trying her best to keep straight face. 

Maura with a little angst in her voice says firmly in a lower voice leading on the table in between them, “You can’t have Angong, every single time”.

Jane follows suit and leans forward, “I can have Angong every single time!”

Maura looks at her, face flushed and staring at Jane hard. Jane is trying very hard to keep a straight face when looking at the obviously angry face of Maura. Oh, how she is loving it. How she loves her and her little jealous face.

Barry is sitting silently sipping his beer when these two went on a little staring contes. He does not know whether to say or do anything or not. He decides to enjoy the little entertainment he has in front of him. These two are so adorable together. He smiles.

Jane’s straight face softens now and turns into a big grin looking at Maura. Maura pained expressions changes into a confused one and then she burst out laughing. 

All three merrier people started in a fit of laugh. As the laughter subsides, Maura and Jane are looking at each other with an understanding and loving face. Maura smiles her heartiest smile while looking at her best friend and relish the time they cherish together. Who knows there might not be much left. 

Jane expression turns to pain. Maura notices immediately and says “Okay, you can have Angong but only under my supervision. If you ever went behind my back, you should now I know people in dangerous places.”

“Yes ma’am…” Jane doing a sailor salute. “Anyways, I would not pass any opportunity to get naked together!”

It was meant as a funny comment but the look on Maura and Barry face changes into blush. It’s silent for a moment. Barry finishes his drink and starts to get up. “I have early day tomorrow. Neda’s flight is in the morning. You guys carry on.” 

Maura again has that guilt expression on her face and starts saying, “I am so…”

Barry cuts her off, “It’s all right Maura, I will see you tomorrow. Jane.” Barry nods a bye at Jane and leaves out the Dirty robber.

Maura looks again back at Jane. “I feel terrible seeing him like this and I was not even talking about him with Neda”. 

“I know”, Jane features softens as she bring her hand to hold Maura’s across table.

“I am sorry too” Jane pitches in. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I can’t ever.”

Maura looks at Jane in a longing that can only be expressed as deep love. 

“You know with your job and everything, I thought I was ready for come what may in the case of brave Jane Rizzoli, but I am not sure if that is entirely true now. I crawl out of my skin when you enter a crime scene with a gun and just a vest on you. You will be surprised that I have a “Rizzoli-got-shot” kit, literally everyplace. In precinct, my home, your home, Franky’s home, Angela’s home….”

“I got it Maura… everyplace! You don’t have to…” Jane starts in a deep concern voice for her best friend.

“But…” Maura cut her off, “I don’t have a “Get-over-Rizzoli” kit anywhere.” Maura’s voice starts cracking. Jane looks at her deep in the eyes, to make her pain go away, to make her understand that she can never leave her.

“And when you walked in with that ‘diamond’, I panicked and weren’t prepared… I am starting to gather some elements for that kit now...

“Maur…” Jane stands up and scoots closer to Maura. Hugging her with one arm and other hand goes to cup her face.

Maura looks into the eyes of Jane and continues, “I need to be prepared….”

“Maura I don’t want you to get over me… I was so focused on the part where I was in love and just blocked out the rest. The thought of you not around will make me want to kill whoever is in the way to come to you. You know I love you, right? 

How can YOU possibly think that I can live without my best friend?”

Jane envelopes Maura into a warm hug. Maura leans in to the touch and buries her head in Jane’s shoulders and takes a deep sigh. 

The breath on the neck sent a shiver down the Rizzoli’s spine. She takes a sharp breath only finding herself being intoxicated by the smell of Maura’s hair. 

They hold on to each other like lost souls of one body. It was very warm and confusing at the same time but of one thing Jane was sure. 

“She can't survive without this wonderful person”.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece had been in my mind for quite some time now and I finally decided to just put it down on a paper (a digital one at least).  
> Do comment whether I should continue writing it. (or just comment whatever you feel like)...


End file.
